


Missing Items

by Raineishida



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Mischief, playful idiots experimenting, the prompt was "missing items"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raineishida/pseuds/Raineishida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel and Roxas are fooling around. Things go missing. </p><p>That's all you need to know, really. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Items

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartspocky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspocky/gifts).



“What do you mean you can’t find it?! You can’t just misplace it!”

“Seriously dude, fuck off for a second, I’m looking.”

“Hurry up!!!” 

“Okay, you’re not making this easier.”

“You promised you knew what you were doing!” Roxas was starting to freak out. Axel didn’t know how to fix it, except to find the missing item in question.

“I did! Or...I thought I did.”

“Fuck you, Axel. We have to explain this if we go to the emergency room!” 

“We’ll find it before that happens, okay? Just...chill out. I’ve got this handled.”

“I’ve heard that a few times tonight. I’m never trusting you again.” Roxas, now thoroughly humiliated, shook his head. “Give me my clothes. I’m going to the hospital.”

“They’re just going to laugh at you.”

“I’m sure this wouldn’t be the first time they saw something like this.”

Axel sighed and handed Roxas his clothes, the mood lost. “I’m sorry.”

“Not as sorry as I am. No more improv, okay?” Roxas sighed, pulling on his pants gingerly. “I’m not angry with you. I just...am choked that we have to tell many nurses and doctors what happened.”

Roxas kissed Axel’s nose. “Now put your clothes on and drive me to the hospital.”

\--

The receptionist greeted the young men as they walked up to the front desk. Roxas’s cheeks were red.

“How can I help you?”

Axel took Roxas by the shoulders and smiled widely. “I lost my tube of eyeliner up his ass and we can’t get it out.”

Roxas just shook his head, sighing as the receptionist tried not to laugh.


End file.
